clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/Things About Me
This is a geniune things about me, not a ripoff of Tech's. 1. My mother keeps telling me I have $500 worth of Skylanders (and I do not think I have enough!). 2. I buy everything Terraria because of how much I enjoy the game. 3. I do not ship any Gravity Falls characters together. 4. I own Scribblenauts Unlimited on my Wii U and I am ticked off about how many people play that game on Miiverse... 5. I have really dark brown hair (not quite black) and brown eyes. I have my mother's eyes. 6. I have a fetish for saying "small bread" whenever I feel like it. 7. On Garden Warfare my favorite zombie class is Engineer and my favorite plant class is Chomper. 8. On Tomodachi Life, I have made Robert and a Pipipi (I renamed the Wuggers to Pipipis) for Venture, but nothing else. :( 9. I just joined the Mixels Wiki and I was banned from chat forever for going on chat... the staff there really sucks... 10. I am not one of the people who thinks Mr. Krabs said "*******" in The SpongeBob Movie. 11. Revenge of the Sith is my favorite Star Wars movie. 12. The Last Crusade is my favorite Indiana Jones movie. 13. I disagree with people who say The Dark Knight should have been Rated R, it was hilarious and there was no blood! 14. On Spore I have only played on easy (and even then there is way too much micromanaging). 15. My favorite Harry Potter movie is the Deathly Hallows (Part 1). 16. I do not have the Kaos or Dark Traps for Skylanders Trap Team, but I have one of each of the rest of the Traps. 17. I have to school from 7:00 AM to 3:00 PM (Pacific Time). 18. I can create this icon without copy and paste: 19. My brother watches weird GoAnimate videos about "Eric Gets Grounded" and I find them inapropriate. 20. My brother is 17 is not in high school yet, yet he is in the same grade I am in. Why is this text grey? 21. My brother wants to get a new job over the summer. 22. I remember my mother showing me Qixels while I was on here... I kinda wanted them because they looked like Terraria, but I did not get any of them until a few days before I went back on the wiki (I have the Warriors, Medivelals, and Creatures ones). 23. I have Hovercraft: Build, Fly, Retry and Hovercraft: Takedown. However, I like Build, Fly, Retry more. 24. I have the demo of LittleBigPlanet, and I want to get the full one. 25. My brother only played Scribblenauts Unlimited once, and he was only doing it to try and make (bleeps). 26. I have not killed the Wall of Flesh yet. 27. I am the only Gravity Falls fan who still watches the show I know. 28. I am upset by how many users hate what they used to love. ' '''29. I was "dead" from September to May. ' '''30. On Wendesdays I go to school from 7:00 AM to 1:00 PM (Pacififc Time). 31. I think this place should have achievements. And this text is black again? 32. I have every Mixel except for the Series 8 ones (and my mom is gonna be (blep) when I ask her to get me them soo much!). 33. I was never a Chat Moderator but I want to be one. 34. I was never an admin but I guess it would be fun. 35. I have never had food with thyme, this all true though it is in rhyme! 36. I love writing alliterations, because they are so easy to write since none of them make sense! 37. I went crazy during the 5th grade because of there test standards. SATs!!!! ''' '''38. I was introduced to Spore by my cousin who was introduced by his friend, I do not know how is friend was introduced, though! 39. I am really (blep) off by the guys on Club Penguin Fanon Wiki, they have permenantely ruined my experience with Pookies. 40. I wrote this all in three sittings! Category:Blog posts